1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting the size of a pattern of a sewing machine capable of embroidering, and more particularly to an apparatus for adjusting the size of a pattern of a sewing machine capable of forming an embroidery pattern without calculation of new stitch data at the time of size adjustment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In sewing machines capable of embroidering, the following two methods in the storage and reading of embroidery are known:
(1) A method in which all the stitch data are stored in advance in a storage means, and the stitch data is consecutively read in response to timing signals so as to form a pattern.
(2) A method in which, at the time of an embroidering start, stitch data created and is temporarily stored on the basis of apex data for each block of a pattern stored in advance in the storage means, and the stitch data thus stored is consecutively read in response to timing signals so as to form a pattern.
In the former method, since calculation is not required in forming embroidery stitches, the formation of stitches can be started immediately after selection of a pattern; however, a large storage capacity is required. For this reason, in order to be provided with a large number of embroidery patterns and to be provided with pattern data for each size to effect enlargement or reduction of the patterns, a very large data storage capacity is necessary.
In the latter method, the enlargement and reduction of patterns are readily possible, and a large number of patterns can be stored. However, calculation from apex data to stitch data is required at an embroidering start, so that it is impossible to start sewing immediately, and a storage means for temporarily storing the stitch data obtained by calculation is required.